Sentimentos ao Vento
by Nara Luisa
Summary: Kagura se vê nos braços de Sesshoumaru e reflete sobre os sentimentos em relação a situação e a eles dois. Desculpem a descrição simples mas, a idéia é bem curta pra uma história curta


_**Sentimentos de Vento **_

Se não posso lhe dar meu coração, então pelo menos posso lhe dar meu corpo.

Com ímpeto inesperado ele me beijou, e imediatamente eu retribui. Passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço, envolvendo-o junto á mim o máximo que podia porque provavelmente essa seria a única vez que poderia tê-lo.

Sem nem perceber já estávamos os dois no chão com ele se colocando por cima do meu corpo. Suas mãos passeavam descontroladamente por mim e cada toque dele me aquecia cada vez mais. Começou a beijar meu pescoço com a mesma intensidade e foi descendo para meu peito imediatamente. Senti um arrepio repentino, não por vergonha ou medo, mas porque... Ali não havia nada...

Segurei o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos e tentei fracamente afastá-lo dali, sussurrando baixinho "...não...". Tenho certeza que ele entendeu porque eu queria afastá-lo, mas em vez de desviar o rosto, segurou minhas mãos com as suas, uma de cada lado do meu corpo, me prendendo no chão e voltou a atenção ao meu peito, mas dessa vez não voltou com a intensidade anterior. Primeiro pareceu me observar, foi aproximando vagarosamente o rosto e beijou bem gentilmente um dos meus mamilos o que me fez soltar um leve suspiro. Então, deitou o rosto de lado sob meu peito como se quisesse ouvir meu coração batendo. Fechei os olhos com força.

- Você sabe que... Não há nada ai... – sussurrei, novamente reabrindo os olhos sem olhar para ele.

- Pode não haver nada... Mas... Você o sente, não? – Ele também respondia sussurrando.

Eu realmente pensei que fosse ficar chocada e irritada com aquela intrusão em meus sentimentos, afinal meu coração é assunto só meu, não é? Não... é...? Fechei os olhos pesarosos e fiquei sentindo. Apenas sentindo. Uma leve batida surgiu na escuridão do meu olhar, mas era tão baixa... E era tão forte... Estava batendo... Eu estou viva... Era verdade... Eu podia senti-lo, como se estivesse ali junto comigo, dentro de mim... Tão próximo quanto ele estava de mim.

Ele deve ter ficado me observando porque não o senti se mover enquanto eu divagava, talvez também estivesse esperando uma reação negativa minha. Mas quando abri os olhos novamente encontrei o rosto dele bem em frente ao meu. Acariciei seu rosto e seus cabelos. Sempre gostei dos seus cabelos, e gostava mais ainda nesse momento pois caiam em volta de mim e escorregavam pelo meu corpo, tão suaves os compridos fios, que ao me tocarem pareciam que me acariciavam e envolviam, assim como faz o vento. Senti meu coração, onde quer que estivesse, se encolher, aquecer e bater mais rápido.

- E você? –eu disse com uma voz tão tranquila que quase não reconheci. Ergui minha mão lentamente e coloquei sob o peito dele. Por detrás do peitoral forte, pude sentir também o coração dele... Batendo... – você também sente?

Inesperadamente, vi seus olhos se arregalarem suavemente. As expressões no rosto dele nunca mostram o que ele sente por inteiro, sempre discreto. E logo estávamos nos beijando novamente e ele estava dentro de mim.

Abracei-o com força. Tão repentina foi a investida que uniu o corpo dele ao meu e todas as outras que se seguiram que não conseguia soltá-lo. Eu sentia cada pulso daquele movimento como meu próprio coração, e sentia o coração dele batendo junto ao meu vazio no peito, mas estávamos tão perto que eu sentia como se fosse no meu. Os cabelos dele que estiveram me acariciando tão suavemente, agora deslizavam com mais força sobre mim, mas ainda sentiam-se como uma brisa que se tornou mais forte graças ao agito daquele vento enevoado que me encobria. Eu o puxava para mais perto de mim e o mesmo fazia ele. E foi naquele contraste entre a força do pulsar em mim e dos corações e aquele vento suave que eu me senti mais viva do que nunca e a única coisa que conseguia pensar enquanto a movimentação aumentava e acelerava para alcançar seu desfecho final era: "... Porque...? Porque... Meu coração nunca pertence á mim?"

Dormimos os dois naquela caverna fria e pedregosa, mas acomodados sobre a grande pluma que ele carrega sob o ombro. Para mim, dormir tão comodamente naquele lugar tão incômodo só aumentava a irrealidade do que acontecia, por conta disso, meu sono foi bem curto.

Sentei-me na escuridão repassando o que ocorrera ali. Coloquei minha mão sob meu peito e como várias vezes já havia feito, tentei sentir inutilmente as batidas. Nada. Tentei me concentrar novamente como ele me indicara, apenas sentia e ouvia a sombra do que seriam elas. De repente, me lembrei de quando Naraku apertava meu coração entre os dedos. Um arrepio subiu por minhas costas. Ele possuía meu coração. Eu sentia a morte vinda daquela agonia, a dor me procurava e me fazia senti-la. Mas... "Você o sente, não?" Aquela havia sido a primeira vez em que alguém havia me feito procurar minhas batidas e sentir meus sentimentos nela...

Levantei do modo mais discreto possível e me vesti novamente. Não posso me apoiar em uma coisa assim, enquanto meu coração não me pertencer materialmente não posso me dar o luxo de pensar que os sentimentos ainda são meus. Fui caminhando e parei na frente da caverna e olhei para trás. Ele estava acordado e observando cada movimento meu, não importa o quão discreta eu fosse, era impossível ele não me perceber.

Nossos olhares se encontraram. Não consegui distinguir a expressão que ele fazia e acho que eu também não demonstrei nada. Ficamos apenas nos observando nos olhos. O que tinha para ser dito já estava dito, estava em nossos corpos. Ele sabia muito bem porque eu ia embora e eu sabia porque ele não me pararia. Mesmo com tudo, mesmo não querendo, ainda estávamos em lados opostos. Era só isso.

Abaixei a cabeça levemente suspirando suavemente. Num movimento rápido peguei minha pena, que não estava presa em meu cabelo, mas sim em minhas mãos, montei-a e subi aos céus sem nem olhar para trás, ganhando a companhia do vento.

Eu vou recuperar meu coração. Vou recuperá-lo e quando o fizer recuperarei meus sentimentos também. Haverá um dia em que serei livre, com certeza. E nesse dia, não precisarei ser mais sua inimiga, mesmo que isso não te importe, eu queria que nesse dia você soubesse disso. Mesmo que nesse dia seja o dia da minha morte.

FIM


End file.
